Many Battles
by pokefan417
Summary: A series of random battle match ups.
1. Chapter 1

Ash vs The Trainer of Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ash stared at his oponent, Red. He had gotten bulbasaur from Proffeser Oak, and had found the other four pokemon he had originally trained. Then, along with them and Pikachu, had made his way to the top of Mt. Silver, the mountain that seperated Kanto and Johto. It was there that rumors had said the legendary trainer Red was training. Only those who could make it to the top could challenge him. This would be Ash and his pokemon's greatest challenge. "I challenge you to a battle!" Ash yelled. "Fine. Prepare yourself." He said with a bored look. He pulled out a pokeball, and threw it in the air. It popped open, releasing a white light that formed into a Pikachu. Ash pulled out his own pokeball letting out Bulbasaur. It was a green pokemon standing on all four legs. It was about two feet tall with a green bulb on its back. It was covered in small, dark green spots, with red eyes. Bulbasaur started the battle with a razor leaf. A bunch of sharp leaves shot out of the sides of its bulb. Pikachu dodged them and used thunderbolt. It didn't do much damage, but it still hurt Bulbasaur. Pikachu then ran at Bulbasaur, and was suddenly covered in electricity. It was using volt tackle! Bulbasaur countered with a take down. The two slamed into each other, creating a cloud of dust. When it cleared, Bulbasaur had disapeared. Ash had told it to use dig. Pikachu's tail was suddenly covered in iron, and just as it slammed the iron tail toward the ground, Bulbasaur blasted out of the ground into Pikachu. The attack made Pikachu faint. Red looked surprised, as if he hadn't had a challenger strong enough to take out his first pokemon in a while. He recalled Pikachu into its pokeball, bringing out another pokeball. He threw it in the air and let out Blastoise. It was a little more than five feet tall. It looked a lot like Squirtle, except with claws on its hands and feet, a different shaped head, and two large white cannons sticking out of its back. Bulbasaur looked really tired, but it had an advantage on Blastoise. It started to charge a solarbeam, but just as it released the beam of light, Blastoise released a blizzard. The two attacks collided but the blizzard was more powerful. It pushed back the solarbeam and knocked out Bulbasaur. Ash was a little surprised, but pulled back Bulbasaur. He pulled out another pokeball and sent out a pokemon he hadn't seen it a long time. It had a purple body with large red/orange eyes. It had two long black antanae, two blue hands and feet, with a blue mouth with two small teeth sticking out of it. It had two large white wings with black stripes on them. It was Butterfree, and it had learned some new moves. Butterfree started the battle by circling around Blastoise really fast. It started to glow green with energy getting pulled out of Blastoise into Butterfree. The giga drain was doing extra damage to it. Blastoise stopped it by using flash cannon. The silver beam blasted Butterfree into an ice pillar. Butterfree looked like it might have fainted if it hadn't used giga drain. Butterfree launched a silver wind while Blastoise used hydro cannon. The attacks collided and Butterfree quickly used psychic. The focus blast Blastoise had used was pushed back by the psychic, making both attacks hit Blastoise. Blastoise was knocked out and switched with Lapras. It was blue with four flippers, a tail, and a small horn on its head. It had a white belly. Butterfree used aerial ace while Lapras countered with Body Slam. Lapras landed on top of Butterfree. Butterfree started to struggle, but then started to use giga drain. Then it threw Lapras with a Psychic. Lapras was down. Red then sent out Charizard. Before Butterfree could do anything, Charizard attacked with blast burn, the most powerful fire type attack. Of course Butterfree fainted, but Ash sent out Squirtle. Since Charizard coudn't attack after the blast burn, Squirtle used skull bash. The attack made Charizard slide a few feet. Then Squirtle blasted out a hydro pump. The attack almost hit but Charizard had regained mobility soon enough to fly out of the way. As it used dragon pulse, Squirtle went into its shell, using withdraw. Then Squirtle started to spin at a high speed. Charizard used air slash, which Squirtle broke through with rapid spin. Charizard then used flare blitz, and knocked Squirtle back. Squirtle could no longer battle, so Ash sent out Pikachu. Volt tackle and flare blitz both hit, damaging and having recoil damage on both. Both pokemon fainted. The trainers were both surprised, but pulled them back and sent out their next pokemon. Snorlax for Red and Pidgeot for ash. Pidgeot looked like a big bird, while Snorlax looked like a seven foot fat guy. Pidgeot used whirlwind, sending Snorlax back to its pokeball. Red's Venusaur was pulled out, being the only other one he had that could battle. Pidgeot tried a quick attack, but Venusaur was faster than it looked and dodged it. It then threw a sleep powder into the air. While Pidgeot was asleep Venusaur used frenzy plant. A lot of thorned trees came out of the ground and hit Pidgeot. The impact made it wake up. Venusaur used a sludge bomb that was broken through by Pidgeot's double edge. The attack hit, but Pidgeot was poisoned. While the poison hurt Pidgeot, Venusaur started to use giga drain. Pidgeot broke through and used wing attack. Venusaur was beaten. Red sent out his last pokemon which was Snorlax. While Pidgeot was hurt by the poison, Snorlax used blizzard. Pidgeot was beaten, and switched with Ash's last pokemon, Charizard. Charizard was a big redish dragon pokemon. It was a fire/flying pokemon with a flame on its tail. It started the battle with steel wing. Snorlax grabbed Charizard's wings and bit it with crunch. Charizard roared in pain, and grabbed Snorlax. It flew in the air holding Snorlax. It started spinning and slammed Snorlax into the ground. The seismic toss didn't do much to Snorlax. Charizard used dragon breath but Snorlax moved out of the way. Charizard used steel wing while Snorlax countered with giga impact. The two attacks hit, and when the dust cleared, both were knocked out. It was a tie.

Author's Note:

This. Was. So. HARD! But I did it. I wanted a match between the two trainers that everyone knows. I hope you like it. When you review, write two trainers names, the pokemon they would use, and the winner, and I will try to write a battle between them. 


	2. Ashley vs Samuel

Ashley vs Samuel

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ashley was a trainer from New Bark Town. Samuel was a trainer from Littleroot Town. The two had been rivals since they met in the sinnoh region. They were in the beggining round of the Lily of the Valley conference. The winner would move on to the top 32 and be one step closer to winning the pokemon league. "Well, it's time for the next battle. Let's get this battle under way!" the announcer yelled. The two trainers faced each other on the opposite sides of the field. They sent out their first pokemon, Flygon for Ashley, Salamence for Samuel. Ashley shouted the command for sandstorm, while Samuel shouted the command for dragon pulse.

The two attacks collided and Flygon flew at Salamence preparing a dragon claw. Salamence countered with a giga impact. Salamence dodged the dragon claw and slammed into Flygon. Flygon fainted while Salamence was unable to move. Ashley pulled back Flygon and smiled. She had known giga impact would be used. She sent out her next pokemon, Gallade. She had it start out with psychic. The attack hit. She then had it rush forward with a night slash. Salamence had regained mobility but wasn't fast enough.

Samuel pulled back Salamence before it could be beaten. He then sent out Aggron. Aggron ran forward with an iron head, while Gallade prepared focus punch. Gallade brought its fist around just in time to hit aggron on the head. But Aggron had been moving too fast and did a lot of damage to Gallade. Aggron had been beaten while Gallade was just barely able to stand. Samuel recalled Aggron, and sent out his third pokemon, Houndoom.

Houndoom launched a powerful fire blast, beating Gallade before it got enough energy to move. Ashley pulled back Gallade and sent out her final pokemon, Ursaring. The large bear used bulk up to raise its offence and defence. Houndoom ran forward with a crunch, while Ursaring got in another bulk up. It blocked the crunch with its arm and used its other arm for a Hammer Arm. The fighting type move took down Houndoom. Samuel pulled it back and sent in Salamence again. Salamence launched a dragon pulse that was countered by hyper beam. The hyper beam broke through and hit Salamence, but the dragon was able to withstand it. Salamence flew forward with double edge. The move hit, and both pokemon took damage. The smoke cleared, and Ursaring was down. Samuel was the winner.

The two trainers shook hands, recalled their pokemon, and walked off the field. Samuel had moved on to the next round, but he lost his next battle. Some kid with a Snorlax beat his Grumpig.

Author's Note:

Well, their ya go. This was requested from the first review this story got. That last part was just an idea I got. Read, review, and be sure to read my other story:  
Steven's Kanto Adventure. 


	3. Drake vs Carlos

Drake vs Carlos

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

The two trainers faced each other on the Lake Acuity battle field. Drake had been traveling the Hoenn region. He had gotten a call to challenge his old friend, Carlos. "I won't lose this battle, just so you know Carlos." Drake called across the field.  
"We'll see." Carlos replied, pulling a pokeball off of his belt.  
The referee announced the rules: "Both trainers will use three pokemon, and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. No substitutions. Begin." Carlos and Drake both sent out their first pokemon, Tyranitar for Drake, Swellow for Carlos. Carlos was a little nervous, since his Swellow was at a disadvantage, and he had not won the other four battles they had. But he was also confident, having recently caught his secret weapon. Drake immediatly started the battle. "Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!" He shouted. A lot of big, sharp rocks started circling Tyranitar, before they shot at Swellow. "Swellow, dodge with Quick Attack, and use Steel Wing!" Carlos yelled. Swellow started moving through the rocks so fast it left a white streak behind it. It then shot at Tyranitar at full speed, it's wings glowing silver. "Tyranitar, take that hit and use Ice Punch!" Drake told the rock type. Tyranitar stood still. Carlos called, "Swellow get back!" But it was to late. It had hit Tyranitar with the Steel Wing, leaving it's back wide open. Tyranitar brought it's fist up, where it was covered in ice, and brought it down on Swellow. The attack made Swellow faint. Beating Swellow with one hit proved how powerful Tyranitar was. Carlos was shocked but quickly recalled Swellow. He quickly sent out his next pokemon, Gengar. "You never learn do you?" Drake told him. "Tyranitar is part dark type, giving it an atvantage over ghost types like Gengar. Finish it with Crunch now!" Carlos had been waiting for this. "Gengar, wait for it." He waited until Tyranitar was right in front of Gengar, and shouted, "Now Gengar use Focus Blast!" Gengar formed a blue ball of energy in it's hands and held it for a second before it slammed the fighting type move into Tyranitar's face. The move was twice as effective from this close. The move made Tyranitar look tired, but it was still standing! "Tyranitar, use Crunch one more time." Drake said. "Gengar, throw Focus Blast into the air!" Gengar threw it into the air before Tyranitar slammed it's fangs shut on Gengar. Gengar had lost, but Carlos had Focus Blast in the air to make sure it won. He had watched the battle between Ash and Paul at the last Sinnoh League Tournament. Paul had used this same strategy with Water Pulse, in a way. The Focus Blast began to descend and pick up speed. Before Tyranitar could move, the move slammed it to the ground, leaving Drake with two pokemon left. He sent out his second pokemon, which was Ditto. Carlos pulled out his third and final pokeball, smiling. He opened the pokeball, releasing Lugia. Drake stared, open mouthed. Lugia was a legendary pokemon from the Johto region. It was one of the strongest pokemon alive. "Lugia, use Hydro Pump!" Carlos yelled. Lugia opened it's mouth and released a giant blast of water. "Ditto, Transform!" Drake commanded, regaining his calmness. Ditto grew and began to turn white and blue, becoming exact mirror of Lugia. It had transformed just as the Hydro Pump hit. The force of the blast knocked back Ditto. Drake quickly checked the moves his Ditto had learned before commanding, "Psychic!" Carlos wasn't about to lose. "Lugia, you use Psychic to!" The two Psychic attacks hit, weakening both. "Lugia, finish with Iron Tail!" "Ditto, counter with Iron Tail!" Both of their tales began to glow silver, before they slammed together, although Ditto wasn't as fast or strong as the real Lugia. Ditto was knocked back, dirt clouding the air. When it cleared, Ditto was beaten. "Wow," Drake said, "he beat Ditto already. But even Lugia won't beat my strongest pokemon! Dragonite, go!" He sent out his strongest pokemon, which you can probably guess was Dragonite. Carlos smiled. "Hey, Drake, I thought you would use Dragonite." Carlos and this narrator have gotten so tired because of how long this is taking, so hold on...alright, the new narrator is here, so he can tell you Lugia had been ordered to use Blizzard! "Hey, shut up," Carlos yelled. Ignoring the grumbling narrator, he ordered the Blizzard. Lugia opened it's mouth and released a blast of freezing wind, almost enough to beat Dragonite. Almost. Then the two both used Blizzard, and both fell to the ground. Only Lugia stood up. "Dragonite is unable to battle. All three of Drake's pokemon are unable to battle, so Carlos wins!" The referee anounced.

Author's Note:

Finally. This was requested by Ultimate Spinosaurus. The narrator and other parts were in responce to a review from ruggler354. Thanks for the support and the next chapter will be an Ash and Ritchie rematch. Hope this one was easier to read. 


End file.
